


carry this burden forever; i want to watch you suffer

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 08, in which they escape the cage and things get fucked up, michael pulls a dick move, the michifer is there if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time to fight is now; they have delayed this battle for too long. There is no point in defying their destiny, after all. Being locked in the Cage was just a delay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry this burden forever; i want to watch you suffer

They have clawed their way out of the Cage, but the smell of burning feathers and the sensation of despair does not leave them. They have snarled and ripped each other apart in Hell, but they flee from each other once they escape their prison. There are too many wounds to heal for them to want to fight again straight away; Michael soars on broken wings back to Heaven while Lucifer disappears to find loyal followers.

Time passes, and Michael focuses on healing himself and ensuring that he will be prepared for the next time he meets Lucifer. He does his best to lead what remains of Heaven (and seeing the empty gaps in the garrisons makes him wish to weep, but he has to be strong for Heaven's sake).

The day comes that they must step onto the battlefield once more, and Michael flew down to Stull Cemetery once more on wings that still smelled like burnt feathers. Lucifer is already there, clad in a white suit (a suit that Michael resisted making a derisive noise at, for there was no point in wearing such clothes to this fight-- he should have worn  _armour_ ).

Neither of them say anything about walking away from this fight; they both understand the futility of trying to defy their destiny. Michael drew his sword, and Lucifer drew his a fraction of a second later. The fight began once Michael leapt at Lucifer, his sword raised with the intention to cut the Devil down. They were evenly matched in skill-- they always had been, with Michael raising Lucifer and training him. Michael was waiting for an opening, and he moved in to strike when he saw one.

But Lucifer _knew_ how Michael fought; he _knew_ what Michael was waiting for. He had made an opening for Michael to go for, and he chose to strike as Michael went in for the kill. Michael blinked, and his grip on his sword weakened. He had come to a halt mid-attack; he looked at Lucifer in confusion, his free hand grabbing onto his brother. He looked down, noting the sword currently resting in his chest. He looked back up to his brother-- this wasn't how this fight was supposed to end.

   Lucifer was the one who was meant to die.

                                 Michael was meant to  _live_.

Lucifer was talking to him-- he was saying that he was sorry; he was asking for Michael's forgiveness. Michael stared at him, feeling his Grace rise up through his vessel's throat. He was choking on his own essence, and the smell of burning feathers (which Michael had grown used to since he had left the Cage) filled the air more strongly than before.

            Michael's wings were turning to ash and Lucifer was still pleading for **forgiveness**.

  " _No_ ," he choked out, taking glee in watching Lucifer's eyes widen.

(It made him feel better to know that Lucifer would carry these moments forever; it made him want to laugh in his brother's face because he knew that Lucifer would feel guilt over his death.)

He dropped his sword, grabbing onto Lucifer with both hands. They curled tightly against his brother, and he heaved breaths that made the burning in his chest worsen. He smiled at his little brother (the Adversary, the Betrayer, _the one who had killed him_ ), and he ignored Lucifer's desperate pleas for Michael to please forgive him-- this hadn't been what he'd wanted to do, this was God's fault, why couldn't Michael understand that he had never wanted this?

He tilted his head back, and his Grace exploded out of his eyes and his mouth. Michael burned out in his brother's arms, and his last thought was that he hoped that Lucifer would never forget that he had killed his older brother.

             He wanted Lucifer to mourn him and know he'd **never** be forgiven for his crimes.


End file.
